Jego słabość
by Niedoslodzenie
Summary: [...]Umieram w zapomnieniu, bo on nigdy nie chciał, żeby ktoś się o mnie dowiedział. O jego jedynej słabości, o jedynej osobie, którą można by rzec, że pokochał.
1. Wstęp

Droga _[słowo nieczytelne],_

piszę, bo nie jestem pewna czy zrozumiesz moje intencje. Chciałabym Ci to wytłumaczyć twarzą w twarz, ale wolę się pokazywać. Niektórzy nadal mnie pamiętają.

Długo się zastanawiałam, czy jestem bezpieczna i czy mogę to udostępnić. Siedzę teraz w naszym fotelu, piję samotnie ciepłą herbatę o smaku pigwy i cytryny z małym dodatkiem miodu, i myślę. O przeszłości, teraźniejszości i przyszłości. O nienawistnych oczach czarodziejskiego świata, o niezapłaconych rachunkach, gdzie nawet nie mogę podjąć się pracy, o jego tak rzadko pojawiającym się uśmiechu!

Mówią, że nie miał uczuć. Że zabijał z zimną krwią noworodki. Że uwielbiał torturować. Ale to było później. Później, kiedy stracił rozum i nie mogłam go przywrócić. Bo wcześniej wystarczyło, że przytuliłam go do siebie i wszystko było w porządku. Choć może ja to sobie wmawiałam, a wszystko zaczęło już się toczyć własnym tokiem wiele lat wcześniej.

Czy żałuję? Po części. Nigdy się go nie wyrzekłam, ale w nocy jest najgorzej. Zżerają mnie wyrzuty sumienia i nie mam złudzeń, że trafię do piekła. Byliśmy niezniszczalni, ale jednak jedno słowo mogło nas zniszczyć. Nasz świat, przepraszam, nasze społeczeństwo, nie jest gotowe na wyjście. Czy wiedziałaś na przykład, że mugole wynaleźli niszczycielską broń, zdolną niszczyć miasta? Ja nie. Dopiero później on mnie uświadomił, a prawda ta mnie przeraziła.

Niemniej jednak pragnę odkupienia. Podświadomie czy nie, ale jednak. Chociaż to niedobre słowo. Przed śmiercią chcę chociaż zrozumienia. Zniszczyłam [ _nieczytelne słowo, przekreślone wiele razy]_ i teraz nie zostało już nic. Umieram w zapomnieniu, bo on nigdy nie chciał żeby ktoś się o mnie dowiedział. O jego jedynej słabości, o jedynej osobie, którą można by rzec, że pokochał.

M.

 _11.12.2016_

Notka od wydawcy

Powyższa notatka została znaleziona w biblioteczce osoby, która wyraźnie zaznaczyła, iż pragnie być anonimowa. Nieżyjąca już autorka bardzo się starała o publikację jej, jakże wątpliwej, autobiografii. Pewne anonimowe źródło znalazło jednak transkrypcje, które zadecydowały o publikacji tego dzieła. Wydawnictwo _Gousum_ ma zaszczyt przedstawić pierwsze wydanie wspomnień niejakiej Moiry Maud. Jest ono całkowicie nie anonimowe, załączone we wszelakie zdjęcia i transkrypcje z magowidu (dla przypomnienia – jest to magiczna nagrywarka głosu, wystarczy tylko stuknąć różdżką w wyznaczone miejsce, by dźwięk się uruchomił. Urządzenie bardzo podobne do magnetowidu). Staraliśmy się uporządkować te nagrania chronologicznie, jednak z przykrością stwierdzam, że udało nam się to w 90%. Zaznaczamy też, że nie wyznajemy poglądów zawartych w tej książce. Uznaliśmy jednak, że niczego nie ominiemy, by ostrzec przyszłe pokolenia.

Pozdrawiam,

 **Redaktor naczelna wydawnictwa Gousum**

 _Melania Leszczyńsky_


	2. Rozdział I

Rozdział I

 _[Transkrypcja nr 1]_

 _Głos 1, żeński: Czy to już się nagrywa?_

 _Głos 2, żeński: Tak, myślę, że tak [śmiech]. Czasami jesteś taka nieporadna._

 _Głos 1, żeński: Oj cicho bądź. [Chwila ciszy, przerywana głośnymi oddechami obecnych w pomieszczeniu kobiet] Jesteś pewna, że chcesz to nagrać? To niebezpieczne._

 _[W nagraniu wzmacniają się szmery przez co nie można rozróżnić słów]_

 _Głos 2, żeński: Dobrze, tak zrobię. Tylko pamiętaj, nie mów mu o tym._

 _Głos 1, żeński: O to się nie martw. Wiem, że jak się dowie to mnie zabije._

Urodziłam się w rodzinie czystokrwistych czarodziejów jako pierworodna córka Thomasa i Morrigan z domu Rosier. Byłam więc traktowana jak pączek w maśle, chociaż jeszcze sobie z tego nie zdawałam sprawy. Moje dzieciństwo było sielankowe. Pomimo tej wojny mugoli i wzrastającej siły Grindelwalda. Pamiętam, że miałam psidwaka o imieniu Centrion. Nie wiem jednak to imię się wzięło, ale był bardzo pogodnym psem i wszędzie za mną chodził. Moja młodsza siostra – Gaia, która była oczkiem w głowie rodziców, z całego serca go nienawidziła. Uchodziłam za charłaka, ale wybuch gniewu wobec niej uruchomił ten pstryczek i ponownie wróciłam do łask mojej rodziny. Chociaż teraz myślę, że po prostu nie widziałam sensu w używaniu magii, skoro miałam wszystko na zawołanie.

Kiedy w końcu dostałam swój upragniony list do Hogwartu… Szczerze mówiąc nie pamiętam, co czułam.

 _[Transkrypcja nr 2]_

 _Głos 1, żeński: Pamiętam Cię. Matka przytulała Cię mocno do piersi, co było tak niespotykanym zjawiskiem wśród czystokrwistych._

 _Głos 2, męski: Przyznaję, mnie też to zdziwiło. A pamiętasz jak przechwalała się, że od początku wiedziała, że trafi do Slytherinu?_

 _Głos 3, żeński: Oh, zamknijcie się. Mówicie o King Cross, a ja nawet nie pamiętam dnia, w którym dostałam ten przeklęty list Poza tym, nie widzicie, że jeszcze nie stanęliśmy na mojej wyprawie do szkoły?_

 _Głos 2, męski: Szczerze powiedziawszy, tak bardzo byłem utwierdzony w tym przekonaniu, że go dostanę, że też nie pamiętam tego dnia._

 _Glos 1, żeński: Prawda jest taka, że bardziej to pamiętają dzieci tych szlam. [Cichy śmiech] Słyszałam jak Nancy McJordan mówiła, że myślała, że to sen!_

 _Głos 3, żeński: Albo mara nocna. Nie wierzyła, dopóki ten [szmery zakłócają dalszą część zdania, w pewnej chwili można wychwycić słowo „niewiarygodne", po czym nagranie urywa się]_

Rodzice zawsze mi powtarzali, że nie ważne jest jak ja się czuję w danym momencie, ale jak inni mnie widzą. Byłam chorobliwym dzieckiem, do dzisiaj muszę przyjmować wszelakie leki, ale w większych ilościach. Jednak i tak byłam zmuszana w uczestnictwach na balu. Papa z tej okazji kupił mi przepiękną, niebieską szatę, w której czułam się prawie jak dorosła. No miałyśmy do siebie przypisane kolory. Ja chodziłam w niebieskich odcieniach i zielonych, Gaia natomiast w bieli i różu.

Stałam wtedy z innymi dziećmi i obserwowałam jak moi rodzice brylowali po salonie. Nigdy z nikim nie rozmawiałam. Ojciec się bał, że wypaplam co nieco o moim stanie zdrowia i nie wyda mnie dobrze za mąż.

Dlatego bałam się nowej szkoły. Jak inni miałam domowego tutora, który miał sprawić, że miałabym lepszy start niż inni. Nienawidziłam pana Shansta. Był zbyt zapatrzony w klucze odpowiedzi, by widzieć inną drogę. Musiałam wszystko robić idealnie jak on. A później ten staruch mówił moim rodzicom, że jestem gnuśna i leniwa, a prawda była inna. Robiłam wszystko po swojemu, ale efekty mojej pracy były bardziej niż zadawalające.

\- Pamiętaj. Możesz trafić tylko do Slytherinu lub Ravenclawu. Dla Ciebie nie ma innych opcji, rozumiesz? – te właśnie słowa wypowiedział ojciec na śniadaniu. Grzebałam właśnie w żółtku od jajka, ale od razu uniosłam głowę jak się odezwał. W tym samym czasie Gaia karmiła niepostrzeżenie swojego białego kocura – Florentyna. Rzucała mu pod stół kawałki pasztetu ze skarabeuszy piaskowych, a on mrucząc cicho jadł to. Wiedziałam, że jak wrócę do domu na święta to zwierzak tak się roztyje, że nie będzie wstanie ustać na nogach.

\- Rozumiem, ojcze – wymamrotałam cicho. Moja matka złapała za różdżkę i z daleka poprawiła mi opadające kosmyki. Nasz stół był niebywałych rozmiarów. Zapewne musielibyśmy do siebie krzyczeć, gdyby nie zaklęcia. Zawsze leżały na nim półmiski z jedzeniem. Nasze skrzaty zapewne nie wychodziły nawet z kuchni, tyle tego było.

\- Nie zapomnij też o eliksirach. Nie pokazuj ich nikomu – pouczyła mnie cicho matka. Myślę, że już wtedy działo się z nią coś niedobrego, bo wyglądała mizernie. Zawsze była chuda i niziutka, Gaia to po niej odziedziczyła. Ja natomiast poszłam po ojcu. W młodości byłam wyższa od większości mężczyzn, do tego nie posiadałam żadnych kobiecych kształtów. Nienawidziłam swojego wyglądu: lokowanych, kasztanowych włosów, szarych oczu, które podobno mnie postarzały, i piegów. Tych to z całego serca nie znosiłam!

 _[Do strony jest przyczepione magiczne zdjęcie. Przedstawia ono rodzinę Maud._

 _Pan William Maud jest nonszalancko oparty o gzyms kominka. Mimo wieku można zauważyć, ze jest to niebywale przystojny mężczyzna: wysoki, umięśniony, z krzywym uśmiechem, zdolnym złamać każde kobiece serce. Jego ciemne, kręcone włosy są gładko zaczesane do tyłu. Patrzy się beznamiętnie swoimi szarymi oczyma w żonę._

 _Pani Morrigan jest bardzo piękną kobietą. Sięga ledwie do piersi mężowi, ale stoi dumnie wyprostowana. Liliowa, jedwabna szata dodaje jej powabności i podkreśla kobiece kształty. Co chwilę gryzie swoje pełne, malinowe usta, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiała. Proste, blond włosy są rozpuszczone i spływają jej kaskadą aż do bioder. Niebieskie oczy otoczone są wachlarzem gęstych rzęs. Wygląda jak żywcem ściągnięta z najnowszej okładki „Czarownicy"._

 _W centralnej części zdjęcia stoi jedenastoletnia dziewczynka. Jej kasztanowe włosy związane są w dwa warkoczyki z czarnymi wstążkami. Jest bardzo podobna do ojca. Odziedziczyła po nim włosy i te same, władcze oczy w szarym odcieniu. Gołym okiem widać, że w przyszłości będzie bardzo wysoka, ale też bardzo piękna. W odróżnieniu od pana Williama, jej rysy twarzy są bardzo delikatne. Piegi na lekko zadartym nosku i policzkach dodają jej figlarności. Dzięki temu nie wygląda za poważnie. Trzyma za rękę mniej więcej ośmioletnią dziewczynkę – Jest to Gaia Maud._

 _Dziecko stara się wyswobodzić z silnego uścisku siostry. Wygląda jak miniaturowa wersja swojej matki. Te same oczy, twarz, sposób uśmiechania się. Mała, mimo swojego wieku, co jakiś czas patrzy się na kamerę jakby chciała powiedzieć, że to ona jest najważniejsza.]_

\- Mamo, zażywam je od zawsze. Nie zapomniałabym tak trywialnej rzeczy – od zawsze mogłam sobie bardziej pozwolić w stosunku do mojej matki. Starała się nas rozpieszczać. Nie wiedziałam wtedy jeszcze, że od lat starała się zadowolić rodzinę męża i urodzić syna.

\- I nie zadawaj się z gorszymi – dopowiedziała po chwili, jakby nie słysząc mojej wypowiedzi. W tamtym czasie wszyscy uważali na to, z kim rozmawiają. W gazetach pojawiały się czasem artykuły oburzonych czarodziejów

Dokładnie o dziesiątej trzydzieści teleportowaliśmy się na dworzec dziewięć i trzy czwarte – ja z ojcem, a Gaia z matką. Starałam się wyglądać na podekscytowaną, ale w środku cała dygotałam ze strachu. Przez to, że nie posiadłam umiejętności rozmawiania z obcymi mi dziećmi bałam się, że nie odnajdę się w tym wszystkim. Byłam dumną i twardą z natury istotą, byłam także bardzo szczera. To nie był nasz sposób. Dzisiaj, po bitwie o Hogwart mało kto pamięta, że było inaczej. Czystokrwiści naprawdę rządzili magiczną Wielką Brytanią. Staraliśmy się być przy obcych jak niedoścignieni bogowie. Jednocześnie co wieczór szliśmy na pijackie imprezy, gdzie co jakiś czas jakaś ważna persona lądowała głową w doniczce. Alkohol robił z nas pospólstwo, ale powtarzano, że nam się to należy. Że to nic złego.

Do dzisiaj pamiętam miękki uścisk matki, cichy syk ojca, niezadowolonego z poczynań żony i zapach jej perfum. Nigdy nie zapomnę jej woni, nigdy. Zawsze pachniała słodko, kwiatowo i delikatnie. Przywodziło to na myśl szklarnię z dzikimi różami. Niby były łagodne i udomowione, ale nadal mogły zakłuć w palec.

-Daj nam powód do dumy, kochanie – wyszeptała mi do ucha i odsunęła się ode mnie. Zamrugałam parę razy, by po chwili posłać w jej kierunku delikatny uśmiech. Nieporadnie wsiadłam do pociągu i spojrzałam po raz ostatni moją rodzinę. Kiwnęłam głową jak przystało na pełną opanowania dziedziczkę Maudów.

Wybrałam jak najmniej zatłoczony przedział. Siedział w nim już pewien ciemnowłosy chłopiec. Był bardzo blady, ubrany w lekko obdarte ciuchy. Sprawiał wrażenie zaszczutego, ale dopiero wtedy, gdy spojrzało się w jego brązowe oczy człowiek rozumiał. To właśnie dlatego nie przesiadłam się. Zostałam przez niego zahipnotyzowana. Mój umysł odrzucał myśl, że ten właśnie chłopiec mógłby być brudnej krwi.

\- Wolne? – zapytałam z grzeczności i usiadłam, kiedy pokręcił głową. Przez chwilę obserwowaliśmy leniwie przesuwający się krajobraz. Wbrew sobie postanowiłam do niego zagadać. – Pierwszoroczny jak ja, prawda?

\- Owszem – mówił bardzo cicho, wręcz szeptał. – Jestem Tom. Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Zauważył, że momentalnie skrzywiłam się na twarzy. Zacisnął tylko usta i ponownie wbił wzrok w szybę. Mój dziecięcy umysł podpowiedział mi jednak, że jego drugie imię na pewno nie pochodzi od mugoli. Mógł być co najwyżej półkrwi, a z takimi nie zakazywano mi się zadawać. Owszem, patrzono na to z przymrużeniem oka, ale nikt w tamtej chwili nie mógł mi powiedzieć, że mam siedzieć cicho.

\- Całe szczęście, już widzę, że nie trafisz do Hufflepuffu lub Gryffindoru.

Zaintrygowałam go. Uniósł ku górze jedną brew i czekał na moje wyjaśnienie.

\- Jesteś za cichy na nich.

\- Mam nadzieję trafić do Slytherinu – odpowiedział, na co ja uśmiechnęłam się na to oszczędnie. Wyjątkowo nie miałam serca, by powiedzieć mu, że do domu Salazara trafiają najlepsi… i najczystsi. Ale kto mógł wiedzieć? Jedenastoletnia dziewczynka nie mogła się przecież dowiedzieć, że ma przed sobą najznamienniejszego z czarodziei.

 _[Transkrypcja nr 3]_

 _Głos 1, żeński: [..] czwartym miesiącu, tak?_

 _Głos 2, żeński: Nie wiedziałam…_

 _Glos 3, żeński: Ja też nie._

 _Głos 2, żeński: Ale to potworne! Jak mogli robić coś takiego?!_

 _Głos 1, żeński: Przestań. To było normalne. Nikt nie mówił o tym głośno, ale takie praktyki stosowano. Opamiętaj się, Queenie._

 _Głos 2, żeński, od teraz nazywany po prostu „Queenie":Przepraszam. W głowie mi się to nie mieści._

 _Głos 3, żeński: Nie mam o to żalu. Szkoda tylko, że nie mieli szans, by poznać ten świat._

 _[Kilka minut ciszy]_

 _Głos 3, żeński: Tęsknię za nią, Naprawdę. Wiem, że nie miała mi okazji powiedzieć o wielu rzeczach._

 _Głos 2, żeński: Presja niektórych wykańcza. W tym wypadku było to parcie na…_

 _[Koniec nagrania]_


End file.
